one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel vs Millia Rage
Round Two of The Outsiders Tournament continues with Match 3! Can Angel of King of Fighters (nominated by MP999) conquer her newest opponent? Or will Guilty Gear's Millia Rage (nominated by UTC Scrappy) succeed onto Round Three?? For the tournament's roster, click here!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!!! For the second part of the interlude, click here!!! For John1Thousand's Master of Puppets Tournament, click here!!! The Interlude In the forest near the city in the Mysterious Figure's World Millia Rage awoke. She rolled to her back, groaning in pain as she did so. The Russian eyed the sky though her vision was quite blurry. She rubbed her eyes out and it became a lot clearer, the glittering stars twinkling in the heavens above. "How beautiful..." Millia whispered, closing her eyes after speaking. However, they shot open and she sat up, breaking out into a cold sweat. I should be dead! But why am I still alive? And why am I still in this forest?! These panicked thoughts raced around the assassin's mind, filling her with more worry than she'd ever felt before as she glanced down at her body, astonished to find that her previous battle's wounds were gone. Millia, being the focused and calculating person she is, shook her head, shaking her shock away. "I guess my time is not done yet. Still..." Millia looked over to her opponent, the insectoid matriarch D'Vorah. The bug woman was felled and lay on the grass in unconsciousness. "What a bizarre foe.", She nodded in acknowledgement then stood up and took a better look at herself. Her clothes were torn to shreds and were starting to reveal... Uh... Some rather... Desirable body parts to the world. "Oh! Goodness! Um..." Millia searched the surrounding vicinity in search of something to better cover herself up with. A colourful bundle poked out of a nearby bush, raising some suspicion from the Russian. "What's that?", She said then reluctantly approached the bundle. She moved the branches out of the way and a convenient set of clothing was found. Millia took one last look at her herself. "Well, it's better than being in the nude. Might as well." She sighed, grabbed ahold of the clothing and stepped into the bushes to hide away from any prying eyes. When she emerged out of the bushes, Millia was clad in an orange-yellow blouse, black leggings and peach-clouded ballet shoes, made complete by a pillbox hat that allowed her ridiculously long hair to flow naturally. Pleased that her new set of clothing fit her, Millia grinned a bit then headed off in search for clues as to where she was. Close by A blue portal opened up and another Outsider stepped out of it. The portal vanished without a trace, leaving Angel, the Mexican wrestler of King of Fighters fame, on her own and to figure out where she was deposited. "A forest? The heck?" She wondered out loud, scratching her head as she tried to wrap said head around the new environment. From the shadows of the woods, Millia gazed at the visitor, a stern and stoic expression on her face. "She's no gear. But she might be dangerous." And with that, Millia stepped out of hiding and took several steps towards Angel before stopping. Angel, sensing a presence behind her, turned around to see a blond-haired woman in orange, yellow and black clothing staring at her. "Who are you?" They both asked each other other at the same time. "How did you get here?" The Russian asked. "A blue portal. why do you ask?" Angel asked back. A blue portal? Thats quite the strange way to travel around. And she doesn't look like the type that carries inter-dimensional equipment. But then if that's the case... Someone else is behind all of this. I just know it. But who could it possibly be? "Are you stuck here in this place too?" Angel asked aloud, breaking Millia's train of thought. She nodded in response. So it's not just me or that Iron Fist guy. If there's other people stuck in this world then I gotta go stop whoever's- A booming laughter suddenly echoed all throughout the night sky, startling both women and prompting them to gaze up. They continued gazing as the laughter gradually died down with each passing moment. Silence soon filled the empty air, but was soon broken by the eccentric Mexican. "Don't you think we should team up and track down whoever's laughing at us?" Angel asked aloud and Millia Rage nodded in agreement. "But first I would like to test your fighting capability." The Russian stated then entered her fighting-stance. Angel glanced to her with a raised eyebrow. "Sure thing!" She said, then vanished in a blur and reappeared in the air behind Millia. The Melee THIS IS GONNA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER!!! FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Angel threw a punch, expecting to surprise her opponent. However, Millia's hair, as if it was it's own living and breathing organism, lashed out and wrapped themselves around around not just Angel's fist, but soon her entire body, trapping her in a hair cocoon of some sorts. Millia tilted her head so her left eye could see her would-be attacker. "Thought you could surprise me?" She acknowledged Angel's attempt at a sneak attack, then whipped her head forward, which in turn whipped her hair forward and slammed the encased Angel onto the ground, bouncing her into the air a bit. The Russian assassin stepped forward, gracefully kicked her opponent twice then formed her hair into the shape of a large mace. The makeshift weapon smacked Angel out of the air and into a cluster of bushes. Millia ran to said bushes. Before she was even a couple of feet away, Angel surged out of her landing spot and gave the Russian a hard close-line to the jaw, knocking her down onto the ground. She stood up and rolled out of the way right as Angel descended down on her with her elbow aimed. Millia glared and her hair lashed out once again, this time enveloping themselves around the wrestler's ankles. (50 seconds) "What the-" Angel didn't finish as she soon was brought out from her own feet, stumbling onto the ground back of the head first. Dizzied, the lucha-dora was unable to fathom herself being pulled in by Milla's hair and the hung in the air right in front of the assassin. "Wake up." Millia slapped her awake. Angel shook her head and realized her precarious situation. "Uh... Hi!" She mumbled out, then head-butted Millia, forcing her back and causing her hair's grip to loosen. Angel fell to the ground, though quickly kipped-up to recover. Seeing her opponent stunned, Angel rushed forward with a fist raised. Millia shook off the last of the counterattack and saw this. Different strands of her hair morphed into blades and jabbed at the aggressor. Unfortunately, Angel, while rushing in, disappeared in a blur, much to Millia's shock and confusion. (40 seconds) Suddenly, she felt arms grab ahold of her stomach. "Hi!" Angel exclaimed in her ear, then with a great, performed a suplex on the assassin. Angel let go then drop-kicked Millia as the latter sat up, knocking her even further back. No time to waste as the wrestler disappeared in a blur once again. Millia stood up and was rewarded with a punch to the face and then two kicks to the gut. She staggered back then caught Angel's boot as right before it could smash into the side of her head. "Nice try." Millia muttered then kneed her opponent in the ribs. Angel was winded as a result, though Millia didn't care as her hair transformed into drills and, as they were made to do, drilled into Angel before following up with a high-step kick from the Russian. She hopped into the air after Angel and whacked the Mexican silly with several hair-strikes in a whip-like fashion. "Bon voyage!" Millia called out then delivered a double heel-kick to the top of Angel's head, sending her plummeting to the ground. (30 seconds) Angel, seeing the ground increasing in size in her vision, curled up into a ball and rolled to safety as she touched down. Standing up, she bore witness to Millia hovering above her, the assassin's hair acting like helicopter rotors and keeping her airborne. "Aw come on!! Get down!" Angel whined. Millia didn't reply verbally, instead tossing her hairpin in response. It shaped into a Kunai that Angel caught and then hurled back. The Kunai managed to slice through one of the hair-rotors, causing quite a rough landing for Millia. Angel quickly closed the distance between them and dodged to the side as the Russian threw a punch. Angel quickly grabbed ahold of Milla's extended arm and lifted her off the ground and slammed her down while still keeping the assassin's arm in her embrace. Her attempt at a submission hold was near-immediately put down as Millia's foot raised up and kicked Angel in the back of the head, forcing her to let go of the arm as she stumbled forward. Millia stood up, as did Angel. Both charged at each other and clashed, Millia's hair, now formed into a large fist, colliding with an elbow-strike from the wrestler. (20 seconds) "You're pretty good!" Angel complimented. "As are you.", Millia replied back, "But's it's time to end this." "I agree!!" Angel exclaimed then grasped onto the hair fist and pulled it forward. However, Millia, who had been studying her opponent's fighting-style for quite some time now, expected this and dove out into a slide-kick the caused the Mexican to stagger and almost fall. Millia gave her a double-kick to the stomach, powerful enough to send her into the air. Millia quickly stood up, shaped multiple strands of her hair into fists and then barraged Angel dozens of times. "This should stop you." Millia's hair grabbed ahold of the airborne Angel and held her suspended in the air. More strands of the assassin's hair formed into a massive fist that then drove itself into Angel, it's force sending her flying into a tree and kicking up some dust. (10 seconds) "Well fought." Millia bowed out of respect then turned around. Only to catch a fist to the mouth. As soon as she registered the pain, Millia knew that her opponent had somehow survived. And she was right. Standing literally just a couple of feet away from her was Angel, holding both of her hands above her eyes in the form of L's and her tonuge stuck out in her signature taunt. "HEY!" She happily called out. In a flashback, Angel is seen yawning to herself as she spectated her opponent barraging her afterimage with hair fists. "Huh. Didn't think she'd fall for that old trick." '' Millia opened her mouth to speak, but by then Angel had reappeared right behind her and elbowed her in the back. Then reappearing in front of her and kicking her in the jaw. This series of various attacks to various parts of the body continued until eventually Angel grabbed her opponent by the legs and began spinning. A few spins later and Angel hurled her opponent with a mighty toss. Millia crashed into a tree, cracking the bark from the force of the toss and weight of her body. She slumped down and several branches fell on her head. '''KO!!!!' The Aftermath Angel placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Phew. That was almost a close one! Now... As for that teaming-up thing..." She headed over to Millia, in hopes that her last attack didn't completely knockout her opponent. Luckily for her, it didn't as Millia groaned in pain as she sat forward on her knees. A shadow loomed over the Russian and she glanced up to see a hand stretched out to her. "Remember what I said earlier?" Angel said. It slowly dawned on Millia why this act of sportsmanship was being performed and why they had fought in the first place. "Right..." She managed to say before taking Angel's hand and standing herself up, with Angel's help of course. Millia rubbed her back which haas aching from it's collision with the tree. "So you wanna team up and find the guy that put us here in the first place?" Angel asked. It didn't take long for Millia to agree and the assassin nodded her head in response, lifting Angel's spirits up higher. "Great! By the way who are you lady?" Before Millia could reply, some bushes rustled nearby, earning the alert attention of both women. A moment afterwards, a figure clad in black armour slowly emerged out of the shrubbery. "A team up you say?" The figure, Black Panther, asked aloud and Angel nodded, knowing immediately that the newcomer was not a native to this world. "Allow me to join. We can track down who's responsible for all of this faster with a more populated group." Black Panther stated. Millia and Angel both glanced to each other, a mental conversation of sorts sparking up in their minds. "Sure!" Angel said with a nod. "We mustn't linger in this forest any longer." Millia told her allies and began walking ahead, in search of a path. Black Panther and Angel followed, with the intent to return to their homes. No more games. Whoever placed me here... I'm coming for you. We're all coming for you. In the dark room of the Mysterious Figure "Well, that bodes trouble for me." The Mysterious Figure spoke, having seen what three of his contestants were up to. "As if I need them coming for me in the middle of Round Two. Pathetic. Useless. Bold, yet foolish. They will tremble under my power should they ever have the courage and stupidity to face me." And with that, the Mysterious Figure walked away from the monitors and merged into the shadows, intent on keeping it's 'tournament' alive and running smoothly. And no interlopers were gonna stop it. Not an Avenger. Not a wrestler, and certainly not an assassin. The fools that the Mysterious Figure had worried for had been vanquished in Round One. If anything, it served to empower the weak and cause the strong to suffer. Just exactly as planned... The Result This melee's winner is... Angel!!! (Plays Ruler of the Dark, KOF 2001) Atop the pedestal, Angel is seen using her signature taunt to the camera. The Voting Angel: 18 Votes Millia Rage: 5 Votes Angel advances to Round Three!! Other Thumbnails :) ] Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees